Polyolefins with moisture barrier properties such as polypropylene and polyethylene have been used to form containers; however, thermoforming of polyolefins is very slow, and therefore expensive, and polyolefins do not provide good printing on their surfaces or heat sealing, Polystyrene, on the other hand, has no barrier properties, can be quickly thermoformed, and can be heat sealed, and polystyrene surfaces can be printed on directly.